


I'm Not Jesus

by BranHowe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Gabriel, Gabriel is a BAMF, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Just Desserts, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Vengeful Gabriel, issues with catholic religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/BranHowe
Summary: Sam and Dean encounter a case with the worst kind of monster. Cue in archangel wrath.





	I'm Not Jesus

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [I'm Not Jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451647) by [DeutschUebersetzungen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeutschUebersetzungen/pseuds/DeutschUebersetzungen)



> Loosely based on the song [I'm not Jesus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMLsF8ajI6U) by Apocalyptica ft. Corey Taylor.  
> I've always had an issue when certain people don't get the punishment they deserve and I always have wanted to see justice happen. Fast forward to today and when I happened to stumble on the song once more after such a long time I immediately knew Gabriel would definitely give their just desserts to these kind of disgraceful bastards and not hold back on the punishment.  
> This is still way darker than the things I've written so far so please tread lightly.  
> The Debriel at the end was just me indulging in my ship.

“SON OF A BITCH!”

A notebook and some pens flew across the motel room. Dean had had enough composure to not throw the laptop away along the other stuff.

“Dean, calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm down!? This bastard could be doing something to any of those kids RIGHT NOW and we don’t have a way to get anywhere near them or get them out!” 

Sam sighed while Dean dragged his hands through his hair in desperation.

“We can’t help it, after those kids tried to escape two days ago security has been reinforced…”

“Maybe we should just shoot the bastard down.”

“Dean, we don’t have actual proof that he is doing anything to them...”

“Sam, that kid Jason was trembling, TREMBLING when the cops told him they had to take him away from me and towards that bastard! You saw him crying for god’s sake!”

“...And it would be really bad if we caught the attention of the police if we suddenly disappear after the deed is done.”

Dean just glared at his brother. He was obviously right but it still sucked to be placed in this situation. They had come because they had read the corpse of a kid had been found in a riverbank nearby, the odd thing was that the kid had been at an orphanage run by a local church that according to rumours had apparently been missing children throughout the years that the church said they had transferred but never arrived to their destination. 

After Jason and the other kid Rhys escaped, Dean was dreading that it had actually been the absolutely not supernatural but just as monstrous priest the one that had killed these kids. The worse was that now that the priest knew their faces they were unable to even walk two blocks near the building before any of the people at his congregation pointed them out and shooed them off. What could he actually do to gather proof that these kids needed to be rescued? He started to pace around the room trying to think of something.

“We need to think this out.”

“A fucking miracle, that’s what we need...” Suddenly, Dean stopped in his tracks. “Of course!”

Sam watched his brother sit at the edge of the bed and join his hands in prayer.

“Uh, maybe it would be easier to just use the phone, Cas can’t answer back with a prayer.”

“Shhh, dammit I’m trying to concentrate”

“Well maybe you could try harder, your prayers are the most laughable thing I’ve ever heard.”

Sam turned towards the newcomer’s voice, gun in hand before realising who it was. 

“Gabriel!?”

“The One and Only” Gabriel winked at Sam “So—oomph!” Gabriel had been almost tackled by Dean with how hard the hunter had thrown himself to hug him.

“Man! I’m so glad you came! We need your help so bad! You’re my only hope.”

“Wow, I.. I’m happy to see you too...” 

Sam looked at Gabriel with suspicion, he wasn’t sure if he had just seen the archangel blush for a fraction of a second. Quickly, Dean filled him in on the situation at hand. It was frightening to see how his usual aloof stance slowly turned into a mask shadowed by something terrible.

“...That’s why I called you, I want you to fly yourself in there and find proof against that bastard.”

“Oh, I’ll find proof alright.”

“...Gabe?”

After a snap of his fingers, Gabriel delighted himself with the look of shock both hunters gave him. In front of them, instead of the usual archangel, a fourteen or something year old version of Gabriel stood back at them. A thinner, more delicate frame than what was expected of him, soft locks of brown blondish hair curled over his blushed face, fairer skin that enhanced his rosy pouted lips. An evil grin that reflected the sparkle in his huge whiskey coloured eyes was the only thing that broke the angelical image he was giving out right now.

“Well, how do I look?”

Dean gulped down dryly.

“I mean this in the best worst possible way given the situation Gabe but… Man, you look like you’re literally asking for a banging from that son of a bitch.”

Sam snapped his head towards Dean with a glare of disapproval. It was true that right now Gabriel looked like a… depraved man’s wettest dream with such angelic looks but surely there was some sort of punishment for saying something like THAT to the face of a friggin’ actual archangel! 

Surprisingly for Sam, this actually made Gabriel smile more. He snapped his fingers once more and surely a lightning came out of nowhere outside and rain started to fall, a minute later it was literally a downpour. Taking off his jacket and giving it to Dean he messed his hair more, undid the laces of his boots and a wave of his hand made him look like he had not been able to sleep under a roof for a week. He went to open the door.

“Well, I’m off.”

Before he stepped out, he felt someone holding his arm for a second. Gabriel turned to look at Dean.

“Gabe… be careful.”

Gabriel laughed. It was obvious the only person who would have to be careful was that bastard priest, he didn’t understand the reason Dean looked so concerned.

“Sure Dean-o, don’t worry about it.”

Confidently, he stepped outside and made a run towards the church five blocks away because of-fucking-course he had to be that extra with the scenario. Dean stood at the door until he could no longer see Gabriel before closing it back, went for a beer and sat down on the edge of the bed once more.

“Do you think he’ll gather enough proof to get that bastard in jail in just a night?”

Dean turned at his brother with an odd look.

“Sammy... If he gets proof that he’s doing something, anything, to those children; he’s not gonna let that bastard rot in jail.”

It took Sam a couple of seconds to realize that they had literally unleashed the wrath of heavens against the fucker, he was not going to survive the night. His concept of right and wrong told him that letting Gabriel kill that man was almost as bad as shooting him in the face but still, it was Gabriel the Archangel the one delivering judgement. That had to count for something, right? Sam grabbed a beer and sat by Dean’s side.

“Well then I guess that’ll serve him right.”

“Just desserts alright...”

They drank their beer in awkward silence, getting ready to wait for Gabriel to show up once more. This was going to be a long night.

 

\---

 

It took Father Roland almost an hour more than usual to bid goodbye to everyone that night because of the sudden downpour and he was already getting on edge having to smile so much at Mrs. Rowan’s stupid idle remarks on yesterday’s tv show. He had to do something about this frustration soon, little Rhys still had to pay some punishment for trying to escape like that. He had just closed the door when a sudden movement at the nearest corner called his attention, looking closely in the dimmed lights it looked like a person.

Father Roland neared them cautiously until he was upfront. “Who are you?” 

The crouching figure jumped scared and turned towards the priest taking his breath away. Behind layers of sticky and wet dirt beautiful melted golden eyes and features that could put all the angels in heaven to shame were staring at him in fright.

“Please don’t sack me. I… I won’t do anything bad.”

Father Roland gave him the disgustingly sweet smile he gave to his favorite boys.

“Dear me boy, I would never think of sacking you. My god you’re drenched, let’s get you dry. Come on over this way, you can clean up at the house.”

Listening at the man’s thoughts disgusted him. Images of bruised flesh and screams of innocent children filled his brain. So Gabriel focused on the charade of pretending to be a sad little runaway runt that was being picked up by the (overly) caring priest. He had promised Dean he would get enough proof first so he just had to wait a little more and stoically stand the bastard’s hands holding him up with a bit too more strength than what should be normal. He expected it wouldn’t take long, the first point of alarm had been triggered when he clearly read how Father Roland was rejoicing on the fact he had in his hands a boy that apparently no one would miss.

So you’re already sinning in mind eh, Father Roland?

He was led to a bathroom in a small apartment adjacent to the church and was told to wash himself. Sighing, Gabriel made a go to undress. He was disappointed when the priest didn’t actually attack him while taking his bath but that obviously was because he preferred to be a voyeur, otherwise there was no reason for the shower not having any curtains. Gabriel took some time to finish his shower considering that a boy that hadn’t taken a bath in such a long time wouldn’t really rush. In the middle of it the priest arrived with a towel and some clothes. Gabriel covered himself in apparent shame while the priest laughed it off telling him it was perfectly alright and not to feel ashamed.

“Don’t feel ashamed my ass, you obviously scanned me over entirely in the process.” mumbled Gabriel after the priest had left him once more. Second point of alarm triggered.

Finishing the shower, he dried himself and cursed under his breath. A deteriorated large t-shirt and some old tight shorts. For someone dealing with an orphanage it didn't look like he cared much about the things he had for the children. Third point.

“Well look at that! You look like a completely different boy now! Come, have a seat, let's have dinner.”

Gabriel sat in front of him mumbling something he hoped passed as ‘thank you’. Taking a bite of the mashed potatoes he groaned in pleasure he didn’t expect. 

“You like it?”

“Yes… did you do this?”

He leaned forward a bit and winked at the boy. “One needs to find joy in the simple daily tasks.”

Well fuck it thought Gabriel, this is why this world seems so unfair most of the time. Here I am, sitting in front of a child abuser that prepares mashed potatoes worth of a showdown against Dean’s. If it weren’t for how he’s looking at me right now I wouldn’t suspect a thing, heck, he could be poisoning me right now and… Gabriel stopped his train of thought and carefully began to disentangle the molecules that formed the mashed potatoes. 

(C6H10O5)n 

That was starch, definitely from the potatoes, and over there were the fat molecules and further more salt and testing a little bit more water and lactose and...

C16H12FN3O3  


Oh.

_Oh._

There it was. Roofies.

It was so obvious, crush the bitches and mix them in the mashed potatoes. Not a single kid would find out. Well, too bad for you Father Roland, I’m not a normal kid at all.

So far all evidence had been circumstantial, Dean’s telling of the events, sinning in mind was still not an action so he could easily make the priest repent on that, even being a disgusting voyeuristic pervert could be forgiven to a point if he didn’t do anything else, he would eventually land in Hell when he died but that wouldn’t be Gabriel’s problem. But things had changed now that he was actively trying to drug him.

“What’s your name kid?”

Gabriel turned to look at the man, if he was going to do this then it was going to be all tricks out and for a man that falsely professed upon religion, a religious styled punishment was the most fitting things of all. 

He left his fork down at the plate and gave him a smile. 

“Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.”

“Gabriel eh? That’s a very nice name, did you know that your name is the name of an angel?”

“An angel?” Gabriel went forward to drink a bit of the adulterated soda.

“An Archangel actually. They hold the highest of ranks in Heaven just below God.”

“Who else holds that rank?”

“Well, there’s Michael and Raphael.”

Gabriel frowned a little.

“What about Lucifer?”

“What about him?”

“He’s an Archangel too.”

“No he’s not.”

“Why not?”

“Because he has fallen. He cannot hold the title of Archangel because he refused of it when he fought against God’s will.”

“How do you know? Where is that written in the Bible?”

Father Roland stammered for a second.

“That’s just the way it is kid.”

“Just like that? Shouldn’t we like, reeeally check the book? Or maybe ask Lucifer about it?”

The priest snorted, he was obviously getting frustrated. Figures, thought Gabriel, a person that preaches religion but doesn’t believe in God wouldn’t really spend much time actually reading his books. 

“You cannot ask anything to the Devil boy, if you mess with him, you’ll end up in Hell.”

“Have you even tried?”

“Are you asking me to give up my faith?”

“I’m just telling you to fact-check your statements, it wouldn’t do good if a priest was unable to talk about the most basic of things with his congregation.”

Father Roland stood up livid and moved towards Gabriel’s seat with a forced smile.

“You’re getting a little snappy, maybe we should rest and keep with this very interesting talk tomorrow.”

“Oh I think not. I like myself snappy, thank you.” Gabriel smirked at him.

The priest slapped Gabriel with so much force that any normal kid would have literally been thrown off the chair. Gabriel just turned his head a little. 

“Don’t be disrespectful to me!”

It took the priest a couple of seconds to perceive the unnatural pain in his hand, when he turned to look at it it was already turning red and swelling a bit. 

“Is everything alright Father Roland?” 

Gabriel could practically see the cogs in his brain turning at full speed trying to understand how on earth this kid was unfaced and unblemished despite how hard he had hit him. A second later the man was picking Gabriel up from the shirt with evident anger. He obviously had to be more thorough with this little brat. Gabriel wanted to see what his plan of action was so he allowed the priest to manhandle him. 

Father Roland dragged Gabriel to a tiny room at the end of a stretch hallway and threw him on a bed. Gabriel perceived the acrid undertones of sweat drenched with fear and other less graceful fluids. It apparently was the same room where the priest sleeped. This was beyond disgusting, he acted like an animal, revolving over his past victories and dragging them on, only to increase the fear of the next child. He was visually frantic, his orderly plan of drugging the kid was not working at all but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get away with what he wanted. He always got away with what he wanted. 

And he wanted Gabriel.

The priest placed himself on top of Gabriel while turning him around, holding his hands backwards, tying him up with a rope he naturally had at hand.

“We’ll have to give you some lessons on how to respect your elders you little piece of shit.”

“What are you gonna do?” Muffled Gabriel through the sheets.

“Wait and see.” 

A moment later, the man was pulling Gabriel’s shorts down and the next one he was thrown against the wall by an unknown force. The priest had a grunt forced out of him with the impact, it had been so hard that he temporarily lost his sight, almost fainting.

“Aaaaand... That’s it.”

The priest looked upwards and looked at Gabriel disoriented. Instead of the old clothes he had given him, he was wearing the clothes he had before, only now they were clean and nice.

“What the hell!? What’s going on!? Put me down you little bitch!”

Gabriel magicked himself a chair and sat down to properly look at the man. It was funny to see how out of his element he was right now. This was his space, this was his room and in just a flash Gabriel had turned it all over and made him feel defenseless. He radiated hate towards the archangel. Gabriel laughed in mirth. It was a laugh that would have been labeled as beautiful if the situation had been a completely different one.

“Are you sure you should be using that kind of language with me? Right now I’m the one holding you at will.”

“I don’t know how you’re doing this but once I find out...”

“What? You’ll make me pay for it? Oh man, don’t be an idiot. You’ve been beating and raping kids for years and you managed to keep yourself out of punishment until now. Too bad for you the Winchesters found you along the way… Long story short Roland, you picked the short end of the straw this time and I’m here to pass on some good ol’ Judgement. But not before you tell me what you did with the rest of the kids.”

Father Roland laughed, he was desperately trying to hold onto some sort of power.

“Good luck with that, I’ll die first before telling you a thing.”

Gabriel smirked “You just don’t know how happy I am to hear those words Roland, there’s no other way I’d prefer to go around this.”

With a movement of his hand Gabriel brought Roland back down and on his knees and stood up in front of him.

“But first, maybe a demonstration of what will come to you if you don’t start talking.”

With a snap, Gabriel turned the floor below the priest’s knees into heated coal. Immediately burning his flesh. The man wailed in pain throughout the long 15 seconds the torture lasted. He was sweating already when the lumps of coal disappeared once more. Threads of burnt polyester fabric from his pants adhering painfully to the raw flesh.

“So, Roland. Feeling up for a confession?”

Four hours later, the priest’s entire body was covered in burnt flesh and blisters. And it hadn’t been the man’s fault, with the type of torture he had received he would have confessed everything in less than 20 minutes if Gabriel hadn’t taken his voice away every time he was about to talk.

“What did you say? I can’t hear you Roland! Are you sure you’re trying enough??”

Eventually, Gabriel allowed him to talk. Moments after Roland would have collapsed if it weren’t for the fact that Gabriel was keeping him awake.

“No can’t do Roland, these are your last moments alive, you should treasure them instead of letting them go by.”

Roland started to cry, he couldn’t keep the farce of strength any more.

“Wh… What are... Are you a demon?”

Gabriel turned to look at him like he had grown a second head, sitting sideways on his chair.

“You didn’t listen to me well when I told you my name did you?”

Gabriel loved it, that moment of realization hitting a person’s eyes. The myriad of questions flowing at once. How? Why? All followed by denial.

“You can’t be Gabriel...” His voice was fading away.

“How come?”

“Gabriel is… an archangel… from Heaven… He wouldn’t…”

“You know Roland, I think you’re forgetting a very important thing.”

Roland looked at him, expecting his words, it wasn’t like he could do much anymore.

“All angels are soldiers, and I am a High Commander of My Father’s legions.”

Eyes flashed bright blue and wings spanned behind him in light while he stood up with pride. He could literally feel how Roland paralyzed in fear, tears streaming down his wrecked features while his lips mumbled the first words of the Lord’s Prayer.

Sam and Dean woke up startled by the sound of a Fire truck siren and police cars passing by the road next to the motel. After a couple of hours waiting for Gabriel, they had eventually fallen to a light sleep on the same bed watching tv. Looking at each other, they strode outside the room and ran outside, a dark cloud of smoke rising up from the place they knew the church was.

They ran towards the church, a group of kids were already herded two blocks away from the commotion, the two kids Dean had found broke into a run towards him when they saw him and held themselves to him despite the efforts of the policeman. Dean calmed the man down and moved with the kids closer to their group so that he wouldn’t make a fuzz.

“Are you alright kids? What happened?”

“The church’s on fire.”

“I woke up to go to the bathroom and I smelled the smoke, I made the call.”

“That was very brave of you.”

The kid smiled, it was the very first smile Dean had seen on him. He left them to approach his brother.

“The fire started on the priest’s house, it’s apparently been controlled at the moment without danger of it reaching other buildings but they’re still on hold...”

“And what about the priest?”

Sam looked at Dean with a look that showed him he was unwilling to say more about it with the kids so close.

“Pretty sure he’s well past the Reception Committee downstairs by now. Thanks for bringing my jacket by the way.”

Both men got startled when the currently teen Gabriel talked behind them and grabbed the piece of clothing Dean had under his arm. The man looked at him trying to assess his expression.

“Are you okay Gabe?”

Gabriel stared at Dean with a funny look.

“Of course I’m okay, why wouldn’t I?”

“I’m sorry but with the way you look right now I...”

“...You were actually worried about me? Like, for real?”

“It’s not like I don’t understand you’re still an archangel, I just—”

Dean was cut short when Gabriel gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks.”

Sam felt just as shocked as his brother but just as him tried to ignore what had just happened to keep his own sanity if for nothing else. 

Two weeks later Dean was still following up the news on the priest case despite being five states away at the bunker. When the flames of the priest’s home had been finally doused, they discovered all the evidence of the child abuse in his bedroom which had been miraculously untouched by the fire and the investigation began. Just that morning the police had discovered the remains of a third child, probably the last they would find considering the time that had passed from their disappearances until now. All the children at the orphanage had been moved to different places. Rhys and Jason had called Dean twice already, once to tell him where they were going to land and then when they arrived, he had given them his phone in case they needed him for anything, at all. Someone reached over his shoulder to look at the screen of his laptop.

“Still looking at that?”

Dean turned to look back at Gabriel, he was back to being the man he had always known. It was the first time he had seen him after the events of that night, the archangel had excused himself by stating that there were some things in heaven that needed to be addressed. He looked at him for a second before starting to quote a part of the article.

“It has been a miracle that all the evidence of the whereabouts of these poor children was intact after the fire. Even when there is nothing we can do to help them now, at least they can be given proper burial, their memory shall remain.”

Gabriel looked at the screen while taking a seat by Dean’s side, he was unfazed by the text.

“Is there anything funny ‘bout that?”

“...You made up some of that evidence to lead the police, didn’t you?”

“Hmm, maybe?”

Dean looked at the archangel profoundly and nodded gravely.

“... Thanks Gabe.”

Gabriel just arched up his eyebrows in surprise. He actually expected Dean to tell him off for making up evidence after he had answered so nonchalantly. Not for him to give him that look of… of… of what?

“Uh… You know it’s not like I care much about this but… are you alright Dean?”

Dean tore his eyes once more from the screen towards Gabriel.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.. I mean… it’s just… you… you should already be lashing back at me for something… anything” Gabriel waved his hands like he couldn’t get anything around him. “Heck, you didn’t even complain about the beer I got from your stash!” Now he waved his hand in front of him where he was indeed holding out a beer from the dark ale six pack Dean had bought for a special dinner a week ago.

“What are you talking about? What you did was amazing! You helped so many children to escape an awful fate with that bastard! Why would I scream at you for that?”

“Because I don’t know you anymore! I can’t handle you this way!”

Dean was taken aback for a moment, Gabriel was upset now and it was obvious he didn’t understand what the problem about Dean being grateful towards him made him panic like that. But Dean got it. He understood that feeling of helplessness when the world around you turned in a way you never expected better than anyone else. And he also understood another thing, it was true that he liked the archangel enough to trust him like family despite all of their differences or probably because of all of them. 

“Then you’ll have to learn how to handle me again.” He looked at Gabriel with a look that said ‘Come at me’.

Gabriel blushed and looked away, was there anything he could say to banter against him now?

“But I am kind of angry about the beer. I hope you know how to make it up to me before I fry your wings in holy oil.”

Gabriel turned back to him, the tone of his voice was definitely not even close to upset. It was soft and warm and… and what? 

“Well, good luck making me do that, I could make some killer burgers but I have nothing to work with here.”

Dean smirked.

“I think that can be arranged.”

He stood up and began moving towards the kitchen, stopping just a moment to wait for Gabriel. Cautiously, the archangel stood up and went to follow Dean. Other times the hunter would have already been kicking him out but to be honest Gabriel didn’t really mind having a Dean that looked forward to something he had cooked.


End file.
